


Why Sakumoto Doesn't Do Fanservice

by arashikuro



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashikuro/pseuds/arashikuro
Summary: Ever wonder why Sho and Jun always seem so far away? The reason may surprise you...





	Why Sakumoto Doesn't Do Fanservice

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, finally another fic! This is the longest fic I've posted so far (and it's not even that long X'D). I really had fun writing this one. Also, happy birthday to [kleif_asu](http://kleif-asu.livejournal.com/)! Hope you enjoy!

  
"For crying out loud Jun, just tell him!"  
"You know it's not that easy, Kazu."  
"I know, but you can't worry that much. Even if you get rejected, you still tried. You don't have a chance if you keep it yourself."  
"But what if he hates me? What if he doesn't want to stay friends after? Won't that ruin Arashi?"  
"Jun, you are thinking too much into this. You are close friends now, so I don't think he'll drop your friendship over you having a crush on him."  
Nino was right.  
"Alright," Jun sighed.  "I'll confess to him."  
Nino offered a warm smile and a pat on the shoulder.  
"It'll be fine, I promise."  


******************************************************************************************************  
  
A few days later, Nino rushed Ohno and Aiba out of the greenroom after a C no Arashi filming, leaving Jun and Sho alone.  
Sakurai gathered his belongings and headed towards the door to leave.  
"Wait." Jun's heart was pounding so quicky that he started to feel dizzy.  
Sho saw the sudden change in Jun's mood.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Um, well... There's something I've wanted to say for a while..."  
"Okay."  
"Well, I hope this doesn't creep you out or anything but I uh...... like you."  
"You like me?"  
"Like, I like-like you."  
"Seriously? You're not fucking with me, are you? I saw Nino drag Ohno and Aiba out of here, was this one his schemes?" Sho was glaring at the younger.  
"No, I'm not kidding, I swear! Please don't be mad at me!"  
Sho's eyes softened.  
He sighed. "Well, if that's the case... Then I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way."  
"I expected that. We can stay friends though, right?" Jun had a hopeful look in his eyes.  
Sho stiffened.  
"Uh... yeah." he said, leaving the room.  
Jun's heart sank. Sho seemed like he was uncomfortable about staying friends.  
__I hope he doesn't stay like this.  
  
******************************************************************************************************

  


After a month, there was still a distance between Sho and Jun and everyone noticed it. They would no longer laugh and joke as friends, and they only spoke about work-related matters. Jun was upset by this, and Nino was just plain pissed.  
  
Then Nino had a realization.  
  
"Hey, Jun."  
"What?"  
"Sho likes you."  
"What are you talking about, you idiot!? He's barely even talking to me! He even has a girlfriend now!"  
"I can tell that he's just questioning himself. He's uncomfortable with the fact that he might be attracted to a guy, which is why he suddenly got a girlfriend and is avoiding you. He needs time to come to terms with the fact that he likes men."  
"I don't think that's the case..."  
"Do you remember your denial phase? When we were fourteen I would talk about the cute guys in Johnny's and you would say they were ugly and that you didn't like men. You "dated" a girl from your school so as to prove to yourself that you weren't gay. Sho's going through the same type of thing. A lot of gay people go through a denial phase. Hopefully Sho learns to accept himself for who he is sooner than later."  
Jun thought back to his days as a Johnny's Junior. He certainly went through a time where he didn't accept himself. He then considered how Sho had been acting lately.  
"You might be right."  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Sakurai!"   
"Yes?"  
"Come here!"  
Sho followed Nino over to the empty storage room. Nino closed the door behind them.  
"Why aren't you talking to Jun?"  
"What do you mean? I am definitely talking to Matsumoto-san."  
The unnecessary honorific ticked Nino off even more.  
"No, Sho. Why are you being cold to him? You used to be close friends but now you guys never go near each other."  
Sho had no response. He hadn't been hanging out with Jun, and he wasn't going to try to act like he was - this is Nino he was talking to.  
"I know you may be questioning some things, but at least stay friends with him. You're hurting him."  
Sho nodded, guilt all over his face - and the younger man left the room.  
  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************

"Jun."  
"Oh. Hi, Sakurai-san." Jun was surprised by the older man approaching him - and calling him by his first name.  
"First of all, I wanted to apologize for being rude to you this past month. That was completely wrong of me, and I should've thought about how you felt."  
"Thanks for the apology. I appreciate it."  
"Also I know I uhh... rejected you before but I thought about it and I think I... uhh I think I might ... I think I like you too. So, um... maybe we could try going out some time?"  
Jun's eyes widened and his heart starting pounding.  
"Really? You'll go out with me?"  
Sho nodded.  
Jun couldn't hold himself back. He smiled widely, and grabbed Sho and tugged him into a tight embrace. The older man chuckled.  
They separated, and the university student glanced at the clock on the wall.  
"I have to go to class now, so... talk to you later?"  
Jun smiled and nodded.  
"Alright, see you later."  
"Bye!"  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************

Jun waited until he knew Sho was far enough down the hallway. Then he jumped up and down on the couch in the now empty greenroom, squealing with delight. He calmed down a bit, then he called Nino.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Shoapologizedandthenhesaidhelikedmeand@#!#&*@#!$#&*@$!@#*!!!!!!!"  
"Sho did what?"  
Jun took a deep breath.  
"Sho apologized and said he liked me and heaskedmeout!!!!!!!!"  
"I told you he liked you!"  
Jun could hear Nino talking to someone else in the backround.  
"Oh-chan, Aiba, you each owe me 5000 yen!"  
"Sho confessed to Jun? No way!"  
"Ughh." They each grabbed the money and handed it over.  
  
Normally Jun would be upset by the trio's stupid bets but not even the fact that Nino had profited off his relationship could put him and a bad mood. He had a stupid grin on his face the entire trip home.  
  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************

A week later...

  
One New Message  
From: Sakurai  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey, want to go to the amusement park tomorrow?  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jun grinned.  
  
  
Text Message  
To: Sakurai  
\-----------------------  
Sure! What time?  
\-----------------------  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The next day, Sho turned up at Jun's apartment door at exactly 10AM, as promised. However, he was a bit sweaty, and still in his Keio uniform.  
"Did you run all the way here?" Jun asked, trying to sound annoyed. He really didn't mind however, as he found it cute that Sho rushed to pick him up on time. It also helped that the older man looked adorable in that uniform.  
"Sorry, I had a morning class that ran late, and I missed my train. As you can see I didn't have time to go home to change. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but could I please borrow some clothes?"  
"Sure, but you could've just called to say you were running late." Jun chuckled.  
  
Sho changed into a white v-neck and a pair of skinny jeans. Once he was ready, the two of them left the apartment, and arrived at the amusement park at 11.  
  
"Sho-kun, let's go on that one!" Jun pointed to the largest roller coaster in the park, complete with loops and towering heights.  
"No way! That's too scary!"  
"Oh, come on. You're no fun!"  
"Let's go on the bumper cars instead."  
  
When riding the bumper cars, Jun and Sho were only attempting to bump each other, so they didn't really get anywhere. Eventually, however, the older had managed to trap Jun into a corner.  
"Oi! Go away!"  
"Make me!"   
The two laughed when Matsujun's attempt to back-up ended with him backing between other cars, getting himself trapped.  
After going on a few more small rides, the pair ate lunch, and then headed over to the petting zoo area. When they went over to the chicks that you could hold, a small incident occurred. Sho picked up a cute yellow and black one that squeaked in delight when he petted it. He handed the small bird over to Jun, and the chicks reaction was a bit different.  
  
"Owwww!!! He's pecking me!"  
Sho doubled over laughing as Jun rushed to put the chick down.  
"Haven't you learned that animals don't like you?"  
"I like them though!" Jun pouted.  
  
Their time at the amusement park was coming to an end but Jun still wanted to ride at least one roller coaster before they went home.  
  
"Shoooo~"  
"Yeees?"  
"Can we please go on that ride?" Jun pointed to another roller coaster, but this one wasn't as high, and didn't have any loops.  
"Okay..."  
"Yay!"  
  
Jun dragged the older to the front seat of the ride.  
"The front? That's the worst spot!"  
"It's no fun if you ride in the back!"  
"Why did I think it was a good idea to bring you to an amusement park?!"  
The ride started and as the reached the top of the first drop, the acrophobic man began to panic. As the cart went plummeting down the track, Sho screamed loudly and held on to Jun for his dear life.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************

After grabbing some ramen on the way home, the pair had returned to Jun's apartment.  
"Thanks for today, Sho. It was really fun!"  
"I had a good time too! Let's go out again soon, okay?"  
"Of course!"  
"Well, see you later then."  
"See you!"  
Just before the older could walk away, Jun grabbed his face and gave him a peck on the lips. Sakurai was surprised at first, but then smiled and kissed Jun back.  
  
They relationship continued like that for the next couple of months.  
The couple went out to the beach, went shopping, and went out for dinner often. They had even hung out and watched movies at Jun's apartment a few times.  
Sho wasn't as embarrassed about showing affection towards Jun in front of the other members anymore. He often let Jun rest his head on his shoulder or lap, getting teasing remarks from the members for being 'lovebirds', but it didn't bother him too much.  
  
But he decided to keep the affection to a professional level.  
"Jun, we shouldn't really do fanservice anymore."  
"Why not? Have you seen Ohmiya?"  
"I know, but I don't want the fans to figure out that we are dating. If we are too cuddly on TV, fans might suspect us to be dating if we are seen out together often. I don't want to have to limit my time with you because of stupid dating rumors."  
Sho had a point. If they were suspected to be dating, it would ruin their relationship. Long gone would be the days where the two of them went out in public together.  
"Okay. No fanservice then."

  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Matsumoto had invited his boyfriend over to eat dinner and watch movies. They were cuddling on the couch while eating delivery Chinese and watching some boring movie. Once they had finished eating, neither was really paying attention to the movie. Jun took the opportunity to lean in and kiss Sho.  
Eventually the kiss became more heated, as Jun slipped his tongue inside the older's mouth, savoring the taste of Sho (and the Chinese food they just ate). Sho kissed him back roughly and gained control, now having his boyfriend underneath him. They kissed like this for a while, with curious hands wandering around each other's bodies. Soon enough they both had an awkward realization that they were both slowly becoming aroused.  
  
"Do you want to... uhh... go to the bedroom?"   
Sho nodded.  
Jun guided him down the down the hallway to said room. He climbed into bed and pulled Sho on top of him.  
Soon enough the men had both removed their shirts. Sho was running his hands over Jun's abs while the latter was playing with Sho's navel piercing.

After a while of foreplay, both men were completely hard, and desperate to do something more.  
"Have you ever done this before?"  
"No." Jun replied honestly. "You?" he added as an afterthought.  
"I haven't either." This surprised Jun a bit. Sho was so popular and handsome, yet he was still a virgin? Jun wasn't expecting that. Sho must've been nervous too.  
Sakurai slowly removed Jun's pants, followed by his boxers. Sho removed the rest of his own clothing as well.  
He paused, looking at Jun expectantly.  
"Lube is in the nightstand."  
Sho opened the drawer and found what he was looking for (while trying to ignore the large dildo he also saw in there).  
"Use a couple of fingers first to... stretch me out." Jun found it embarrassing to give Sho instructions, but the older man didn't seem to know he was supposed to do.  
Jun spread his legs apart, finding himself even more embarrassed as Sho lubed his fingers and slipped one in the tight hole.

Sho eventually slid in another finger and scissored the opening. Jun quickly grew impatient.  
"That's enough. I'm ready now."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, _please_."  The need in Jun's voice sent chills down Sho's spine.  
Sho slowly pressed his lubricated dick into Jun's entrance.  
"Ahh fuck Jun, so tight." Sho groaned. He pushed himself completely inside of the younger, and gave him a second to get used to feeling.  
"Sho, _now_."  
With that demand, Sho lost control. He began to roughly thrust into the younger. He hit that spot inside of Jun, making the younger cry out in pleasure.  
"Right there, fuck, Sho!" Sho continued to thrust into that spot, showing no mercy. Not long after Jun was calling the older's name while he reached his climax. Sho followed soon after, filling the man beneath him. They remained silent for a minute to regulate their breathing.  
  
Jun pulled Sho close, holding on to him tight as drifting off to sleep. Right before he dozed off, however...  
  
"Jun, I love you."  
"I love you too, Sho."


End file.
